


Discoteca abbandonata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Titanium body [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: 17 desidera solo essere amato, ora che è di nuovo libero.Song-fic su: Sonique – Sky; http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Sonique_249/traduzione-Sky-97352.DRAGON BALL	17/Piccolo	"Io e mia sorella abbiamo un debole per i pelati, solo che a me piacciono alti" (bonus 17 è ancora single)
Relationships: Android 17/Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Series: Titanium body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605355





	Discoteca abbandonata

Discoteca abbandonata

17 si passò la mano sul petto nudo, piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori legati in un codino.

“Guardami” soffiò. Alzò le braccia sopra la testa, dimenando il bacino, le abbassò e girò su se stesso. Fece scattare la gamba e se l’abbraccio.

Piccolo socchiuse gli occhi, sfilandosi il cappellino da baseball che indossava.

17 gli volteggiò intorno, gli passò le mani sulla maglia che gli ricadeva larga sul corpo.

\- Da quando ci siamo rivisti c’è qualcosa di strano in lui. Un tempo era un nemico che ero pronto ad uccidere in modo non dissimile da come feci con Radish.

Ora, invece… M’invita, mi segue, mi abbraccia, cerca il contatto con le mie mani.

Non riesco a capire cosa voglia – rifletté Piccolo, leccandosi i canini candidi e aguzzi.

L’ambiente era illuminato da delle luci verdi stroboscopiche.

“Qui un tempo c’era una discoteca. Vuoi ballare con me?” domandò 17, accarezzandogli il braccio nudo dalla pelle verde, sfiorando con i polpastrelli la membrana rosa.

“Non so ballare” rispose Piccolo.

17 gli aderì da dietro, strusciandosi contro di lui e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

Piccolo s’irrigidì, mentre le sue antenne ondeggiavano.

“Non è stato facile. Sono appena tornato a respirare” soffiò 17. Risalì, passandogli le mani sulla pelle, sotto la maglia. “Sono davvero grato di essere finalmente libero, non un semplice burattino meccanico”.

\- Credo di cominciare a capire – pensò Piccolo.

“Questo è un corteggiamento di voi umani?” domandò.

17 si sfilò il lungo impermeabile di pelle che indossava e lo gettò per terra, togliendosi anche gli stivali.

"Io e mia sorella abbiamo un debole per i pelati, solo che a me piacciono alti" spiegò. Si mise a gattoni, raggiungendolo e gli accarezzò le gambe, sentendo la stoffa sotto le dita.

“Per favore… fermati un attimo. Cosa ti fa pensare che sia esattamente quello che voglio anche io?” domandò Piccolo.

17 si mise in ginocchio e risalì, abbracciandosi alla sua gamba.

“Perché ti sto implorando. Vieni con me, tocchiamo il cielo insieme”.

Piccolo corrugò la fronte, pensando: - Non avrei mai creduto che qualcuno avrebbe voluto proprio me. Mi sono sentito solo così a lungo.

Sono tentato…

Sento come degli arcaici desideri demoniaci dentro di me, che si destano. Per una volta, potrei anche appagarli, dissetandoli col ‘cielo’ di cui parla -.

17 gli slacciò la cintura di tela e gli fece cadere a terra i pantaloni, sussurrando: “Voglio volare in alto, con te”. Gli strappò il mantello dalle spalle e lo lasciò cadere per terra.

“Ti voglio stringere”. Proseguì il cyborg, mentre si spogliava. “Ti voglio ‘amare’ stanotte”.

“Amare” ripeté piano Piccolo, corrugando la fronte. Abbassò lo sguardo, 17 si era spogliato completamente e, nudo, si era avvolto nel suo mantello candido. Si abbassò e gli morse il collo, sentendolo gemere.

Sentì il sapore metallico del sangue e si staccò, ghignando, i canini aguzzi sporchi del liquido vermiglio.

“Il tuo sangue non è diverso da quello degli uomini. Suppongo che anche nell’intimità tu abbia poco di cyborg” sussurrò. Continuò a morderlo, strappò il mantello con le unghie nere e aguzze.

17 fremeva, il corpo segnato dai segni dei denti del namecciano. Ad ogni morso, ad ogni rivolo di sangue, Piccolo sentiva il suo corpo eccitarsi sempre di più.

La sua bocca iniziò a sgorgare saliva, mentre tutti i suoi denti aguzzi si erano sporcati di sangue. Si aprì una fenditura all’altezza del suo pube.

Piccolo si guardò interessato l’intima retrattile scivolare fuori per la prima volta.

\- Allora ecco come si fa – si disse.

17 strisciò fino alla propria casacca e vi si stese, indicando il posto accanto a sé.

Piccolo lo raggiunse e lo bloccò col proprio corpo, gli morse le labbra ed inizio ad accarezzarlo, graffiandolo a sangue.

\- C’è questo desiderio insaziabile di farlo urlare e piangere. Non mi sono mai sentito così, ma…

Lui sembra così bisognoso di me. La sua libertà lo ha reso fragile – pensò.

“Cosa si fa adesso?” domandò.

17 gli prese una mano nella propria e se la portò alle labbra, la succhiò, graffiandosi la lingua con l’unghia aguzza del namecciano.

Piccolo guardò che apriva la bocca, il proprio dito indice completamente umido di saliva.

Lo aiutò a penetrarlo con il dito, per prepararlo. Ignorò il dolore, misto al piacere, mentre dai suoi glutei sgorgava sangue, dovuto anche ai graffi a seguito dell’unghia.

Piccolo sentiva l’eccitazione fargli dolere il bassoventre.

“Vo-voglio solo… soddisfarti” sentì che esalava l’altro.

\- Era quello che volevo! Desideravo solo questo, volare io e te, come uccelli nel cielo…

Solo io e te! Danzare in questa splendida nottata, anche a costo di dimenticare tutto al mattino – pensò 17. Finì di prepararsi ed uscì il dito, permettendo che Piccolo potesse penetrarlo.

\- Non voglio perdere completamente il controllo, ma so cosa vuol dire sentirti qualcosa di unico e diverso. Lui non vuole essere il giocattolo del suo creatore, io la mera replica mal riuscita di mio padre – si disse Piccolo. Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui con spinte che seguivano i movimenti di 17, per diventare autonome e feroci.

“Spero tu abbia avuto quello che desideravi” sussurrò Piccolo. La sua bocca vicino all’orecchio di 17, intento a gridare di piacere a quegli assalti.

\- Oh sì! – pensò, mentre anche la sua pelle sembrava verde per le luci.


End file.
